Obsession
by Emily Bright
Summary: Clint s'inquiète. Tout le temps, tous les jours. Pour sa famille. Pour les Avengers. Pour les hommes qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera. Et pour lui. Toujours pour lui. Le garçon à l'horrible accent et aux cheveux bicolores. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et tous :) Me revoilà avec une autre fic sur Avengers, qui cette fois sort de mon imagination car, oui, j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'ai mis que cette histoire était complète mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai en réalité. Tout dépend de vous, chers lecteurs, et de vos avis. Si vous voulez une suite, je l'écrirais. Sinon, la fin de ce chapitre peut très bien faire illusion. Voilà ! J'attends donc vos avis ! :)

 **Résumé** : Clint s'inquiète. Tout le temps, tous les jours. Pour sa famille. Pour les Avengers. Pour les hommes qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera. Et pour lui. Toujours pour lui. Le garçon à l'horrible accent et aux cheveux bicolores.

 **Bêta-reader** : Qui se propose pour corriger ? :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de Marvel, sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil entamait sa descente, plongeant le monde sous une douce lueur crépusculaire et projetant une ombre grossièrement menaçante sur les arbres qui les entouraient. L'heure approchait.

Clint cligna des yeux quand un rayon vint lui brûler la rétine, et retint un juron. Le soleil couchant lui enlevait toute visibilité sur l'ennemi. Il allait devoir se déplacer s'il ne voulait pas manquer sa cible la prochaine fois qu'il tirerait. Oui, contrairement à ce que la culture populaire laissait supposer, il arrivait que sa flèche n'atteigne pas la cible comme il l'aurait souhaité. C'était rare, la plupart du temps parce qu'un gamin irresponsable aux cheveux bicolores intervenait pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais ça arrivait.

À cet instant, son champ de vision ne dépassait pas les quelques mètres. Le soleil était trop bas.

« Merde. »

Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire.

« Langage, Robin des Bois. » Prévint la voix de Stark. « Papa Steve va pas être content. »

Clint entendit distinctement le soupir agacé de Captain dans son oreillette, suivis des rires et ricanements des autres membres des Avengers. Lui-même ne put retenir un sourire. Steve allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pas de doute. Même les petits nouveaux de l'équipe s'en amusaient maintenant. Grâce à Stark bien sûr, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y faire référence à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux jurait en présence du _pure et innocent Steve Rogers_ comme il aimait l'appeler.

L'ambiance était détendue et chaleureuse parmi le petit groupe. Pour peu, on aurait presque cru qu'ils se trouvaient à la tour Stark, partageant un chocolat chaud devant la télévision. Pas un instant, on aurait pu imaginer qu'ils se trouvaient en réalité au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt sinistre, attendant que les soldats d'Hydra n'arrivent avec la cargaison tant désirée.

Clint aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs à cet instant. La nuit commençait à tomber, le froid à s'installer. Il ne faisait pas assez sombre pour pouvoir se cacher dans les ombres de la forêt, pas assez jour pour pouvoir voir sans difficulté. Il détestait ça. _Foutu Hydra._

Tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible, il descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il se cachait. Il se laissa glisser au sol, ses pieds amortissant doucement sa chute. Il tenta de ne pas soupirer de dépit à l'idée que les autres Avengers étaient tous cachés entre les arbres, observant ses moindres mouvements pour combler l'ennui.

D'un coup d'œil, l'archer évalua la meilleure position pour se dissimuler, quel arbre ferait la meilleure planque. Bien sûr, il aurait dû le faire avant de monter dans celui-ci. Il aurait dû estimer la position du soleil, des branches dans les arbres, et de tout en tas d'autres choses qu'on lui avait appris à évaluer lors de son entraînement au Shield. Il aurait dû.

Mais ses yeux avaient trouvé une vision bien plus intéressante à observer.

Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était résistant à la torture.

« Tout le monde est en place ? » Demanda Steve, coordinateur en chef de l'équipe.

« L'oiseau a un problème de perchoir. » Ricana Stark, au-dessus des arbres.

Le casque de Iron Man lui permettait de voir tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon d'un kilomètres. De plus, il était plus facile de cacher au-dessus de la cime des arbres que derrière l'un deux quand on possédait une armure rouge et or qui étincelait au moindre mouvement de son propriétaire.

« La ferme Stark. » Marmonna Clint. « J'ai juste mal évaluer la situation. »

D'un mouvement leste, il se repositionna quelques mètres plus loin que sa première position. Appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, les jambes bien en appuies sur une des branches, il sortit son arc et en testa la souplesse. Puis, d'un geste assuré, il arma une de ses flèches. Il était fin prêt à dégommer de l'Hydra.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission comme celle-ci. À New York, on commençait presque à les confondre avec des sauveurs de chatons. Les extraterrestres, puis les robots tueurs, semblaient avoir calmés tous les terroristes du pays pour une durée indéterminée.

Il était un espion, bon sang. Pas un foutu sauveur de bouffeurs de souris.

Il commençait à rouiller.

« Ils arrivent. »

Wanda était toujours la première au courant. _Toujours_. Elle savait exactement ce que vous pensiez bien avant que l'idée ne vous soit venue. Bien sûr, elle avait interdiction d'entrer dans la tête de ses coéquipiers, à l'exception de son frère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tout savoir. Et c'était profondément agaçant parfois bien que cela puisse se révéler très utile dans des situations comme celle-là.

« Combien ? » L'interrogea Natasha. Un mouvement vers le sol indiqua à Clint la position de l'espionne à quelques mètres de _son_ arbre.

« Je ne sais pas. Une cinquantaine. Peut-être plus. »

« Est-ce que tu vois la cargaison ? » Intervint Steve.

« Non. Juste des soldats. » Annonça la sorcière.

« Bien. Stark, survolez les horizons. Le Shield veut la cargaison, nous lui ramènerons. Selon la source, ils devraient arriver vers l'Est. Les autres, vous en éliminez le plus possible à distance avant d'entamer le combat. Nous devons jouer sur la surprise. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui fait les plans, Cap' ? On pourrait pas voter pour une fois ? Je vote pour des shawarmas ! Qui est avec moi ? »

« Stark. »

« Quoi ? J'adore les shawarmas ! »

« Tony ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est toi le chef, Ô grand Captain Pureté. Mais juste cette fois. Parce que tu m'a appelé par mon prénom. »

Steve eut le bon sens de ne pas répondre. Clint l'en remercia mentalement.

Les Avengers savait très bien ce qui se passait quand leur chef répondait aux provocations du milliardaire. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Le pauvre Steve se mettait alors à rougir face aux insinuations salaces qui suivaient irrémédiablement, et l'équipe assistait malencontreusement à un discours de Stark sur tout ce qu'il aimerait faire de Steve et de sa soit-disant pureté. La dernière fois s'était terminée par l'énumération des fantasmes du milliardaire concernant un costume moulant aux couleurs de l'Amérique.

Hors de questions qu'ils subissent ça une nouvelle fois.

Les soldats d'Hydra arrivèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui qui les pensait encore bien loin de leur position. Une mince ligne noire apparut à l'horizon, se rapprochant inexorablement d'eux. Dans un silence tendu, le calme avant la tempête, les Avengers se mirent en place, les armes tendues dans leur main. Seuls Pietro et Steve ne possédaient pas d'armes à feu ou de pouvoirs, mais ils seraient les premiers à se jeter dans la mêlée.

Clint rafermit sa prise sur son arc, et tendit la corde.

Le reste de l'équipe se dispersa entre les arbres, s'éloignant les uns des autres pour donner à l'ennemi l'impression qu'ils étaient des dizaines et non huit. L'absence de Thor et de Hulk, tout deux disparus depuis la disparition d'Ultron, se fit brusquement ressentir. Avec eux à leurs côtés, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute quand à leurs chances de réussite.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Avengers qui avançaient sous lui, s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire sur les Maximoff. La même peur qu'à chaque mission refit surface. Et si l'un d'entre eux ne s'en sortait pas ? Si les Avengers se voyaient aujourd'hui emputaient de l'un de leurs membres ? Que se passerait-il pour le reste de l'équipe ?

Clint secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser à quelques minutes du combat, même s'il savait que cette peur resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à l'abri à la Tour Stark. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se prépara à tirer, bien que la plus proche cible soit encore trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

C'est alors qu'un éclair d'argent passa devant l'arbre, brisant sa concentration. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête, à gauche puis à droite, mais tout ce qu'il discerna fut un éclair argenté qui allait et venait sous lui.

« Pas assez rapide. »

Il sursauta et manqua de tomber. Il se retint maladroitement contre le tronc, et poussa un énième juron. Il allait le tuer. Cette fois, c'était certain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Grogna-t-il pour la forme. « Tu étais cencé rester avec ta sœur. »

« Elle est trop lente. Pas autant que toi, vieillard, mais lente quand même. » Répondit Pietro, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vraiment pas le moment, gamin. »

Clint guettait le signal qui indiquerait le début de l'offensive. Bientôt, Steve et Vision seraient assez près pour se lancer dans la bataille et les autres devraient agir pour effrayer l'ennemi. Il devait rester sur ses gardes, tout se déroulerait très vite à partir de là.

« On a le temps. Les soldats sont encore loin. »

« Le temps pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il distraitement.

« Pour parler. » L'expression du Sokovien se fit taquine. « Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

L'archer détourna les yeux de l'horizon pour les poser sur le plus jeune, ce qu'il avait refusé de faire jusque-là, et lâcha un soupir en croisant son regard un peu plus bas. Il allait le tuer définitivement. Dieu qu'il haïssait son sourire mutin, son horrible accent, ses cheveux bicolores. Insupportables. Tout comme la personne à qui ils appartenaient.

« Idiot. » Malheureusement, Clint ne put retenir le semblant de sourire qui se dessina à sa blague de mauvais goût.

« Attends. C'est un sourire que j'ai vu ? Je savais que tu me trouvais drôle, vieillard. »

Pietro éclata de rire et Clint, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à sourire un peu plus.

« Bon sang, Maximoff ! » Intervient la voix de Wanda dans l'oreillette. « Ramènes tes fesses immédiatement. Et laisses Clint tranquille. »

L'intervention de la Sorcière Rouge rappela à Clint où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Et surtout, qui était en face de lui. Il retrouva tout de suite son sérieux et reprit sa position.

Le sokovien, quant à lui, poussa un soupir énervé.

« Retournes-y, gamin. Ta sœur a besoin de toi. »

Clint regarda Pietro faire demi-tour et disparaître dans un éclair argenté.

« Et tâches de rester en vie. » Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Ses yeux tentèrent de suivre le chemin qu'avait pris le sokovien mais il le perdit vite. Le filet bleuté qu'il laissait derrière lui s'estompa, et Clint tenta d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui. Ainsi que ce faible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait.

Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le garçon depuis ce qui s'était passé en Sokovie. Sentiments diffus et inconnus le submergés à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Il aimait se dire que c'était seulement dû au fait que Pietro lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il l'avait ramené au près de sa famille et qu'il avait failli en mourir, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Il refusait cependant de s'y attarder. Pietro lui avait sauvé la vie, il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Plus jamais il ne laisserait un gamin de vingt ans mourir pour un vieil homme de quarante. Et cela valait aussi pour Wanda. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il devrait veiller sur eux comme il veillait, dans l'ombre, sur les Avengers.

« Clint. » L'appela Natasha.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et l'a vis en position de tir. Steve, Vision et Pietro étaient entrer en action. Les cris de douleur, de surprise, retentirent aussitôt. Des tirs résonnèrent de tous les cotés quand le reste des Avengers entrèrent en action. Comme prévu, pris de panique, les soldats se mirent à regarder tout autour d'eux en imaginant déjà une armée avançant sur eux.

L'archer tendit aussitôt son arc et la première flèche partit. Il ne regarda même pas où elle s'enfonçait, quel homme elle transperçait. Il ne ratait que très rarement sa cible, surtout quand il y avait personne pour le déranger. Le soldat qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin devait déjà être mort.

Il tira une autre flèche, puis une autre, et encore une. Ses tirs se succèdèrent, avec fludité et harmonie. Chacune atteignant sa cible, aucune ne déviant. Touché. Coulé. À chaque fois. À chaque tir.

À chaque mort.

Clint n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable à l'idée de tous les morts qu'il causait, toute ses vies qu'il prenait. Mais, depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour le Shield, il les comptait presque. Et chaque fois qu'il retrouvait les bras de sa femme, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à toutes ses femmes qui avaient perdu leur époux par sa faute. À tous ces enfants désormais orphelin de père.

À cause de lui. Toujours.

Et il n'arrivait que difficilement à penser aux vies qu'il sauvait par celles qu'il prenait.

Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus qu'une flèche. Une dernière qu'il regarda avec surprise alors qu'elle pendait dans sa main. Un regard vers Natasha en contre-bas lui confirma sa pensée. Elle non plus, elle n'avait plus de munitions. Il était l'heure pour eux de se joindre au combat.

Clint descendit de son arbre, calla son arc dans son dos. Il lui faudrait recupérer ses flèches dans les corps sans vie s'il voulait survivre à cette bataille.

La dernière fléche resta dans sa main. Unique défense contre l'ennemi et petit réconfort contre la tension de ses muscles.

« Allons-y. » Dit-il simplement à Natasha.

L'espionne lui répondit avec un simple signe de tête et ils se lançèrent. Ils se mirent à courir, toujours plus vite, pour rejoindre leurs camarades et combattre à leurs côtés.

Ils lançèrent dans la bataille. Clint utilisant sa dernière flèche comme arme, Natasha ses couteaux. Finallement, l'archer put recupérer d'autres flèches sur les corps et elles se remirent bien vite à siffler dans les airs.

Du coin de l'oeil, il veillait sur ses coéquipiers comme il le faisait toujours. Dans l'ombre. Il vit Steve assomer à des gardes avec son bouclier, et Sam l'achever. Il aperçut un jet lumineux venant d'un gant de métal percuter un autre des soldats, et l'homme de fer se lancer dans les airs avant de redescendre en piquet. Plus loin, Wanda et Vision semblaient danser sous les arbres, les soldats virvoltaient autour d'eux sous une force mystérieuse.

Pietro, lui, était invisible. Tout ce que Clint pouvait discerner était cet éclair argenté qu'il laissait toujours derrière lui, à chacun de ses mouvements. L'archer tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à tuer, incapable de cesser de veiller sur lui depuis la Sokovie.

Incapable de se rendre compte que, finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui veillait sur l'autre mais l'inverse.

Incapable de remarquer que les soldats qui tentaient de l'attaquer étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux qui attaquaient ses amis.

Et qu'un éclair argenté semblait le suivre partout.

Jusqu'à ce moment précis où un soldat sembla comprendre que le fameux éclair était juste un gamin courant à toute vitesse.

Clint vit partir le coup avant Pietro lui-même. Ce dernier tomba, roula sur plusieurs mètres sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoique ce soit, et atterrit au pied d'un arbre. Sous la surprise, et sûrement l'inquiétude, l'archer lâcha la flèche qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sur un autre soldat. Elle alla se figer dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de Natasha.

« Clint, concentres-toi. » Grogna-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

L'archer posa les yeux sur elle pendant seulement une seconde. Quand il reposa son regard sur le sokovien, celui-ci était de nouveau debout, combattant férocement, avant de se tourner vers lui en entendant la voix de l'espionne dans son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Intervint Stark. « Robin des Bois a des problèmes de vue ? »

« Peut-être que le veillard a besoin de lunettes. » Rencherit Pietro, sans remarquer un seul instant la frayeur que le dit-veillard venait d'avoir.

« Dit celui qui s'est prit un arbre il y a tout juste cinq secondes. » Retorqua Clint, avant de se reconcentrer à nouveau sur la bataille.

Son cœur prit plusieurs secondes avant de ralentir sous la brusque poussée d'angoisse qu'il venait de subir. Il tenta de se dire que c'était seulement son instinct de père qui refaisait surface au moment le moins propice, qu'il aurait sûrement ressenti la même chose si c'était arrivé à Wanda. Étrangement, même à ses oreilles, ça sonnait faux. Ses yeux qui refusaient de lâcher le sokovien n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Il ne le vit pas arriver. Ni lui, ni l'arme qu'il tenait.

Il entendit simplement le cri de Natasha. La voix de Wanda dans sa tête. Il n'entendit pas Captain demander dans l'oreillette ce qui se passait, pourquoi les filles criaient, ni l'inquiétude soudaine dans la voix de Tony qui avait perdu tout amusement. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de férailles des ailes de Faucon, ne vit pas la cape dorée de Vision non loin de lui.

Mais il sentit la douleur, perçante et aigu, quand le soldat leva son arme et lui tira dessus.

Une douleur inimaginable qui se répercuta dans tout son corps, juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

Cette fois, Pietro avait été impuissant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et tous :) Me revoilà enfin après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Je suis désolée de mes retards dans cette fiction et dans la traduction de ''I've got somebody at home'', mais avec les examens j'ai perdu le temps et la motivation pour écrire. Cependant, les deux semblent m'être revenu en même temps :) alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de Obsession et, normalement, le chapitre 7 de _I've got_ arrivera dans le courant de la semaine.

 **Résumé** : Clint s'inquiète. Tout le temps, tous les jours. Pour sa famille. Pour les Avengers. Pour les hommes qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera. Et pour lui. Toujours pour lui. Le garçon à l'horrible accent et aux cheveux bicolores.

 **Bêta-reader** : Qui se propose pour corriger ? :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de Marvel, sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _« Clint ! Clint ! Ouvres les yeux ! »_

Ouvrir les yeux ? Pas assez d'énergie pour les garder ouverts. Pas assez d'énergie pour bouger tout simplement. Il se sentait flotter. Sur un nuage. Il aimait bien les nuages. Tout blancs et tout doux.

Comme les cheveux de l'insupportable sokovien.

Il aimait bien ses cheveux.

 _« Bordel, Robin des Bois ! Nous fait pas ce coup-là, t'endores pas ! »_

Il avait bien le droit de dormir un peu, non ? Il était tellement fatigué, et il avait tellement mal. Partout. Dans tout son corps. Trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux, trop faible pour hurler.

Bon sang, ça faisait si mal ! Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. L'air ne passait plus, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait, ne l'entendait ? Il voulait se redresser et crier, hurler au monde qu'il était encore là. Bien vivant.

Mais ses membres étaient de plomb, et son monde se résumait aux ténèbres et à la douleur.

 _Aidez-moi._

 _« Clint, je t'en prie. »_

Trop de douleur. Il se sentait partir. On l'attirait, irrémédiablement, vers quelque chose. La mort ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Trop faible. Il abandonnait, il le savait. Mais comment résister ? Pas assez de force. Pas assez … d'énergie. Partir. Abandonner.

Mourir.

 _« C'est pas le moment de faire une sieste, veillard. Reviens. »_

Voix … accent.. douleur.

Respirer. Rester.

Revenir.

* * *

Des brides de sons et d'images lui revinrent en mémoire au moment où il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Un éclair argenté, des cheveux bicolores, un accent étranger. Un soldat, une arme et des balles. Des cris, des supplications et l'inquiétude. Puis, plus rien. Juste les ténèbres. Tout était flou dans sa tête, son esprit était trop embrumé pour tenter de comprendre quoique ce soit. Bon sang, il détestait faire des cauchemars de ce genre-là. Le réveil était toujours difficile.

Comme ce matin alors qu'il avait l'impression que ça s'était réellement passé.

Mais ça ne se pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Clint n'était pas assez idiot, et beaucoup trop professionnel, pour baisser sa garde en plein combat. Ce n'était pas un amateur, pas sa première mission. Il était toujours concentré, sur lui, sur sa propre survie mais aussi sur celle des Avengers. Il avait des yeux partout, jaugeant et analysant constamment. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper lorsqu'il combattait. Jamais il ne baissait sa garde au point de ne pas voir un soldat venant vers lui. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, rien d'autre.

Alors pourquoi son cœur se mit-il à battre soudainement plus fort au souvenir d'un Maximoff percutant de plein fouet un arbre, alors qu'un soldat s'approchait de lui pour l'achever ?

 _Peut-être parce que, finalement, ce n'était pas un rêve_ , pensa-t-il lorsque la douleur le vrilla de toute part quand il tenta de sortir du lit.

Son souffle se coupa, et il se retint à la table de chevet pour ne pas retomber sur le lit. Doucement, sans geste brusque, il baissa la tête sur son torse nu. Il ne vit rien, pas de sang ni trace de blessure, mais, quand il passa la main dessus, il sentit la différence entre sa peau et les cellules reconstituées. Un infime changement, à peine perceptible, qu'il remarqua pourtant. La chaleur de sa peau contre la froideur de la nouvelle.

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses allaient aussi loin ? Cette fois, il avait bien failli y laisser la vie et rendre ses enfants orphelins. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot et si peu vigilant ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé distraire ?

La réponse lui vint, pernicieuse, mais il la chassa tout aussitôt.

Pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas y penser du tout.

« Ravie de te voir réveillé. »

Clint sursauta et tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Nat. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il mit ce manque de vigilance sur le compte de la fatigue, oubliant que cette même vigilance avait bien failli avoir sa peau et que ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de la fatigue à ce moment-là. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'espionne qui semblait à la fois triste pour ce qui lui était arrivé, soulagée qu'il soit de retour dans le monde des vivants, et terriblement en colère contre lui. Drôle de mélange.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant dans le pièce, hésitante.

« Mal. »

« Bien fait pour toi. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu ferras plus attention. »

« Méchante. » Grimaça-t-il bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

Il se retourna pour fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'un T-shirt. Et pour tenter d'oublier la douleur qui se répercutait dans tout son corps, et qui ne partirait pas avant plusieurs jours malgré l'absence de blessures visibles.

De quoi lui rappelait de ne plus jamais chercher les ennuis.

Il grimaça légèrement quand il dût lever les bras pour passer le T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pourrait plus tirer à l'arc avant un bon bout de temps. Ça lui apprendrait à trop se soucier des autres en oubliant sa propre sécurité. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait. De la veille ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, finalement. La dernière fois, il avait dormi pendant des jours.

« Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? » Interrogea Clint en se retournant vers son amie.

« Deux jours. Ou presque. »

Clint grimaça, alors que l'espionne continuait, la voix tremblante.

« Quand tu as été touché, on a cru que tu étais mort. Tu ne respirais plus. C'est Wanda qui as fait repartir ton cœur, et qui a fait cessé les saignements. Il y avait du sang, partout. Tellement. »

L'expression que Natasha arbora à cet instant lui déchira le cœur. Elle qui, habituellement, ne montrait que peu ses sentiments, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Clint se traita mentalement d'égoïste. Pas un instant depuis son réveil, il n'avait pensé à ce qu'aurait ressenti l'espionne s'il n'avait pas survécu. À ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir en le voyant se vider de son sang.

Ignorant la douleur, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et s'en voulut aussitôt. Où était passé la froide et impassible espionne russe ? Jamais sa meilleure amie ne s'était laissée submerger ainsi par les émotions, même au départ de Banner. _Pardon_ , chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, se fichant de savoir si elle l'entendait ou non.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort. » Murmura-t-elle. « Que tu m'avais laissé. Tu as oscillé pendant des heures entre la vie et la mort. Pendant tout ce temps, on a cru que c'était fini pour toi. Même Stark n'a pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à notre arrivée à la tour. »

« Je suis désolé. » Son souffle fit voler quelques mèches rousses.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil. »

« J'essaierai. »

« Je ne veux pas tu essayes, je veux que tu le fasses. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas se reproduire. Promets-le moi. »

« Je te le promet. »

Ils savourèrent cette étreinte en silence, pendant quelques secondes. Pour se rassurer et se dire que, finalement, tout allait bien. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Le reste, on verrait après.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Clint ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

« Je n'ai rien vu venir. » Dit-il, en la lâchant. « C'était comme si … comme si j'étais brusquement aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je n'ai rien vu venir, bon sang. »

« Je sais. C'est bien ça le problème, Clint. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

L'espression désespérée de son amie lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

« _Tu n'as rien vu venir_. À une époque, avant les Avengers, Ultron et toutes ces merdes qui nous sont tombées dessus, tu voyais tout. Rien ne t'échappait. Aujourd'hui tu passes plus de temps à t'inquiéter pour nous qu'à veiller sur toi-même. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Protesta l'archer. « Je fais attention à moi. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu pensais que je n'allais rien remarquer ? Tu passes ton temps à veiller sur nous, de loin. Toujours à nous surveiller dans l'ombre, à prendre soin de nous. Toujours à t'inquiéter. À tenter de nous garder en vie. Et c'est pire depuis que le Maximoff est avec nous. »

Clint ne savait pas très bien ce que Pietro venait faire dans cette histoire et, étrangement, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Avant, je me disais que c'était la mort de Laura qui te mettait dans cet état. » Continua l'espionne. « Je pensais que tu cherchais à nous protéger comme tu n'avais pas pu la protéger elle, que tu te sentais coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis il y a eu la Sokovie. Et alors je me suis dit que tu tentais simplement de rembourser une quelconque dette envers le Maximoff parce qu'il t'avait sauvé la vie. Mais je t'ai observé, Clint. Ce que j'ai vu ce n'était pas une simple dette, mais bien autre chose. »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans. » Pesta-t-il. « Bien sûr que je m'inquiètes pour vous, tout comme vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Tout comme tu t'inquiètes pour moi. _Et puis merde_ ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me blessais en mission ! »

« Justement ! Tu te rappeles de la dernière fois ? Lorsqu'on a recupéré le sceptre de Loki ? Tu as été blessé. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu as été blessé parce que Maximoff est venu te distraire. Quand il t'a fait tombé et que tu t'es relevé, tu étais bien trop focalisé sur lui pour voir qu'un soldat s'apprêtait à te tirer dessus. Et ça, c'est exactement le même schéma qu'il y a deux jours. »

Sa respiration se coupa une nouvelle fois, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Il voulait que Natasha se taise parce que, au fond de lui, il commençait doucement à se rendre compte d'où elle voulait en venir.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Il est temps que tu règles ce problème, Clint. » Murmura tristement Natasha.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Tenta-t-il.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te connais mieux que personne. »

« Nat– »

« Non, Clint. Tu as failli y laisser la vie cette fois. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux et régler le problème, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'enterre mon meilleur ami. »

Elle sortit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et ses doutes.

Le laissant seul avec ses questions.

* * *

Parfois, Clint se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. À la Tour Stark, mais aussi avec les Avengers en général. Il devrait être au ranch avec ses enfants, pas ici, pas avec eux. Pas alors qu'il avait failli y laisser la vie une bonne dizaine de fois. Il devrait être en train de réparer ce foutu évier qui refusait de se déboucher, être en train d'aider Lila et Cooper à faire leurs devoirs. Pas être en train d'écouter le rapport de mission de Fury après avoir pris des balles.

Il devait avoir des tendances suicidaires, sans aucun doute.

Il soupira. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était fatigué pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas. Ils avaient déjà bien angoissé par sa faute ces deux derniers jours. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à Natasha plus tôt, quand elle lui avait servi son sermon. Il l'avait mérité, malheureusement.

« Où en sont les analyses, Stark ? »

« Pas fini. »

« Et … ? »

« Et rien. Pas fini. »

Le soupir du directeur Fury aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de son agent. Son unique œil flamboya de fureur mal-contenue. Et Clint détacha un instant son regard de la table pour le poser sur la petite animation qui s'annonçait.

« Est-ce que, au moins, vous les avez commencé ? » Ragea le directeur.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Ça nous as pris des semaines pour mettre la main sur cette cargaison. »

« Alors, _de Un_ , ce n'est pas vous mais _nous_ qui avons mis la main sur cette cargaison. » Riposta le milliardaire en se redressant dans son siège. « Et _de Deux_ , on avait autre chose à faire que des stupides analyses. Comme sauver les fesses de l'un des notres par exemple ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'archer, qui leva les mains comme pour se protéger des remarques qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser. Et du regard meurtrier de Fury.

« A ma décharge, c'était pas ma faute. » Se justifia Clint en grimaçant.

Il put presque entendre le '' _mais oui, c'est ça_ '' qui passa dans la tête de Natasha au même instant. Tony lui renvoya un regard désabusé, preuve que lui non plus ne le croyait pas. Quant aux autres, Clint évitait par tous les moyens de croiser leur regard, pas du tout prêt pour la confrontation. Et puis, il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre des '' _Comment tu vas ? Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ? Tu veux que j'ailles te chercher quelque chose ? Une Tisane ? Un livre ?_ ''. Non parce que, sérieusement, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une tête à lire des bouquins en buvant de la tisane ?

Okay, c'était légèrement de sa faute. Il n'était pas bête au point de le nier continuellement, il avait fait une erreur et devait l'assumer, mais là ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas un veillard impotent, _merde_ !

Et ce, quoi qu'en dise le sokovien.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, il était en train de fixer l'archer comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse devant ses yeux. Clint releva malheureusement le regard à ce moment-là, et plongea les yeux dans les siens. Avant de se détourner en grimaçant légèrement alors que les paroles de Nat lui revenait en mémoire. Pas sûr qu'il puisse regarder à nouveau le garçon après ça, même si il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que l'espionne avait voulu dire. Et qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Bien. » Soupira le directeur du Shield en se rendant compte que les analyses n'allaient pas apparaître comme par magie devant lui. « Stark, je les veux sur mon bureau demain à la première heure. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. »

Tony eut le bon sens de ne pas répondre, ou alors était-ce la main de Steve sur son épaule qui eut raison de son insolence habituelle.

« Quant à vous, Agent Barton, je veux votre rapport sur la mission demain aussi. Les autres m'ont déjà rendu le leur. Et n'omettez aucun détail. »

Clint acquiesça, déçu. Il aurait cru qu'après avoir frôlé la mort, on l'exempterait de rapport. Il avait eu tord de croire que Fury avait un cœur de caché derrière ses vêtements de cuirs noirs.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux alors que le directeur entamait le descriptif de leur prochaine mission. Il se laissa bercer par la voix du grand patron, interrompue parfois par celle, plus arrogante, de Tony, et s'endormit finalement.

Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il était toujours assis sur son siège, devant la grande table de la salle à manger de la Tour Stark. Il était seul, les autres étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Il s'étira, se demandant brièvement pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas réveillé avant de partir, et grimaça lorsque son dos craqua et que le fantôme d'anciennes blessures se manifesta.

« T'as fini ta sieste, vieillard ? »

Clint tourna brusquement la tête et découvrit Pietro, assis sur un meuble, un pot de glace entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? » Demanda l'archer. « Où sont les autres ? »

Pietro souleva les épaules, nonchalent, et prit une autre cuillerée de glace. Clint suivit presque machinalement des yeux la glace jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre les lèvres du sokovien. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que la cuillère était de nouveau dans le pot, et que son regard était toujours figé sur les dites-lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire arrogant.

« Ils sont partis s'entraîner, ils en ont besoin. Je crois bien que Stark a pris quelques kilos entre les deux dernières missions. Et Romanoff aussi, mais personne n'ose lui dire. » Répondit Pietro.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner ? »

« J'ai un métabolisme rapide. Mon corps est parfait. Tu veux voir ? »

Encore ce sourire arrogant.

Clint ricana malgré lui avant de pousser un soupir. Cependant, il ne répliqua pas comme il l'aurait fait seulement deux jours plus tôt. Il ne ressentit ni agacement, ni amusement. Juste de la lassitude, et un soupçon de quelque chose qu'il refusait d'identifier. Parce que les paroles de Natasha tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Parce qu'une chaleur étrange se diffusait peu à peu dans son corps.

Parce que, peu à peu, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas pour les Avengers qu'il avait bien failli mourir, qu'il avait bien failli abandonner ses enfants, mais pour une seule personne. Pour lui.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, seulement maintenant. À cause de ce foutu sourire.

« Vas jouer ailleurs, gamin. » Murmura-t-il. « J'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Pietro sembla remarquer que quelque chose venait de changer car il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Et Clint s'insulta mentalement pour cela. Il serait prêt à mourir pour revoir ce sourire. Il était mort pour ce sourire.

« Je suis désolé. »

La voix du sokovien le fit relever les yeux.

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Pietro posa son pot de glace sur le meuble, et baissa le regard à son tour.

« Wanda dit que c'est ma faute. Qu'en venant te parler, je t'ai distrait de la mission. »

« Wanda dit n'importe quoi. »

« C'est ma sœur, et c'est une sorcière. Si elle dit que c'est à cause de moi, alors ça doit être vrai. Donc, je suis vraiment désolé. La prochaine fois, je garderais mes distances jusqu'à la fin de la mission. »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, gamin. Oublies tout de suite cette idée. » Rétorqua Clint, plus sévère, en se demandant qui des deux il voulait convaincre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait enlever cet air coupable du visage du sokovien parce que, au fond, c'était de sa faute à lui, pas au gamin.

Clint se leva de son siège, ankylosé. Il s'étira, ignorant le regard du jeune homme sur lui, et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Lui aussi il voulait reprendre l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas en restant assis dans un fauteuil qu'il s'en remettrait plus vite. Il avait besoin d'action, besoin de bouger et de prouver aux autres que ce n'étaient quelques petites balles de rien du tout qui allaient avoir raison de lui.

Ces blessures recouvertes de cellules reconstituées se rappelèrent alors à lui, comme pour lui prouver le contraire. Il porta la main à son flanc et grimaça. Des douleurs fantômes qui prendraient plusieurs jours à disparaître.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, vieillard. »

L'archer se tourna vers Pietro qui ne semblait pas du tout moqueur mais bien inquiet.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il en retour. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me blesse en mission, gamin. »

« J'espère que ce sera la dernière. »

Clint ne trouva étrangement rien à redire à cela. Il se détourna du regard un peu trop perçant du nouvel Avenger et se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulait partir, fuir. Fuir quoi ? Fuir son regard, son sourire. Fuir les paroles de Natasha qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Fuir ses propres pensées, pernicieuses, qui tentaient de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

Il voulait fuir ses sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis la Sokovie, et peut-être même avant.

Mais Pietro l'interrompit une nouvelle fois dans sa fuite et, alors qu'il aurait pu partir et faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu, il se figea à quelques mètres de la porte.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Clint se retourna pas.

« Les Avengers, sauver le monde, tout ça. » Continua Pietro. « Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi. »

Du moins, il essaya. La curiosité était trop forte. C'était bien la première fois que le sokovien s'ouvrait ainsi.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Clint.

Il se tourna vers Pietro et se trouva face à ce même sourire arrogant qu'il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait.

« Bien sûr. Toute équipe à besoin de sa mascotte. »

Clint ne s'en offusqua pas, il se contenta de sourire. Il préférait le Pietro souriant et provoquateur, que le Pietro timide qui s'excusait sans même réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Ils ont déjà leur bouffon. » Répliqua l'archer. « Ça devrait leur suffir. »

Pietro éclata de rire et, _dieu_ , son rire lui avait manqué.

C'est alors que, devant l'éclat rieur d'un regard bleuté, Clint prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se cachait depuis tellement de temps. Il était amoureux. D'un gamin hyperactif, insolent, aux cheveux bicolores et à la vitesse surhumaine.

Lui, un vieillard de presque quarante piges.


End file.
